La Hechicera y el Demonio
by ShinobuByako
Summary: Solo es una guia de personajes para una idea de historia, un proyecto... no contienen mucho material, pero si te gusta leer un poco sobre lo que podría hacer cada personaje y dar una opinion, pues bienvenido sea. Mientras lo dejare como "In-Progress"


**Como indico en el summary, es solo un proyecto, pensaba que en ocasiones es mejor hacer un esquema o esqueleto de los personajes antes de meterlos a lo loco en la historia, cosa que hago todo el tiempo.**

**Estuve jugando mucho a Dragon Quest, Final Fantasy, Cronos Trigger, Golden Sun, Lunar Knights, Zelda, etc para la Nintendo DS y pues siempre me ha gustado el género RPG, medieval, divino y épico de estas historias, por eso me metí con ese género. Pero esto es solo una idea, un proyecto que puede que no vea la luz nunca o que tarde en realizarse.**

**La razón de esta "reseña" es para que la gente lea más o menos la ficha (muy básica por decir algo obvio) de los personajes, y den su opinión.**

**Y no, no e dejado de lado W.A.R, ni SPA, ni Las de las PPG. Tuve un problema que tomó toda mi atención y energía así que no e publicado los capítulos nuevos, pero aprovecharé la situación para terminar las nuevas publicaciones.**

**Haré un resumen de la historia aunque esto es más que nada sobre los personajes**

* * *

**_"Existe una leyenda sobre el origen de los tiempos y de cada cosa viva sobre la faz de la tierra, la Diosa es venerada por sus habitantes pero desgraciadamente todo tiene su contraparte y esta Gran Divinidad no es la excepción, su gemelo conocido como el Dios del Final o del Inframundo en algún momento ataco la creación de la Diosa, por suerte fue contenido y apaciguado provocándole un "permanente sueño"_**

**_Se dice que lo que provocó la caída del Divino fue un sacrificio de igual valor, la hija de la Diosa, pero aún existen seres sobre la tierra que buscan el poder del Dios del Final y buscaran traelo cueste lo que cueste…."_**

_**Seres Puros y Divinos:**_

La Diosa:

Toma muchas formas, desde bruma, sirena, murmullo en el viento a luz de luna, la única vez que se le conoció con alguna forma antropomorfa fue cuando dio a luz a tres jóvenes híbridos, ninguno con sangre humana.

Es la Gemela menor del Dios del Final, ella es la creadora de vida y la que la sustenta.

Cuentan los relatos de ancianas que su canto arrullaba a su hermano manteniéndolo permanentemente dormido.

Cuando su Gemelo mayor comenzó a alimentar las almas de la raza más extensa sobre el mundo de la Diosa el canto no alcanzó su ser por lo que se convirtió en una amenaza potencial.

Incapaz de enfrentársele buscó un método alternativo para apaciguar su falta de emociones, creando un ser divino pero no supremo, mezclándose con un elfo y dando a luz de su propio vientre una heredera.

El Dios del Final:

Compone una parte de existencia máxima, el gemelo de la Diosa, el mayor de los dos, debido a eso se apoderó de la zona más extensa del mundo, donde las sombras inhiben cualquier tipo de vida. Debido a la soledad y la carencia de emociones no pudo desarrollar las suyas propias, permaneció dormido durante centurias hasta que sus sueños llegaron a los seres vivos, los humanos fueron los más sensibles ante sus energías contaminándose así sus almas y pensamientos.

Fue conjurado a través de rituales y sacrificios contaminando su presencia.

Siendo La Diosa la única capaz de enfrentársele pero negándose a serle frente llevó al borde de la extinción a casi todo lo vivo sobre el mundo hasta que fue tentado con un ser único, codiciándola debido a que la consideraba una reliquia y la mayor debilidad de la Diosa.

Se ignora que ocurrió o que lo llevó a dormir nuevamente, sin embargo, algunos de sus más fieles seguidores han buscado traerle de nuevo.

_**Híbridos Divinos:**_

Los descendientes del Sol y La Luna:

Dod, El mayor, El Caminante de la Noche, el que conoce todos los secretos:

Durante un Eclipse Lunar el último rayo del sol rozó el vientre de la diosa, fue contenido durante años hasta el siguiente Eclipse Solar donde compartió su desarrollo con su gemelo menor Did hijo de la Luna.

Como hijo del Sol vigila la noche, es serio, muy sobre protector y casi detesta a todos los seres inferiores debido a su capacidad de leer mentes, "el que conoce todos los secretos" es debido a ese poder el cual le ha demostrado durante siglos que los seres que habitan el mundo poseen en su mayoría sentimientos negativos y egoísta considerando absurdo el destino de su hermana menor, la mujer a la que ama por sobre todas las cosas.

Did, El menor, El que sale con El Sol, el que conoce el destino:

Un rayo de Luna alumbró el vientre de la diosa durante un Eclipse Solar, se desarrolló a un lado de su hermano mayor Dod.

Como hijo de la Luna camina descansa de noche y camina por el día, es más juvenil y sonriente, considerado un personaje de mentalidad positiva, aunque muy en el fondo piensa igual que su hermano Dod sobre la humanidad y sus habitantes, se podría decir que los odia incluso más que su gemelo, pero como le dice a su hermana y a Flip "siempre se necesita un alma en una fiesta y yo puedo fingir mejor que mi hermano". Para disimular su desprecio y seriedad actuar de forma media incoherente.

Puede ver el destino de los seres vivos, pero al igual que su hermano los seres superiores bloquean ese don. Y al igual que Dod ama con todo se ser a su pequeña dama.

Con el tiempo su forma de pensar sobre los seres vivos cambia al descubrir con su don que el destino realmente no está fijado en una única dirección.

Flaky, la hechicera del bosque, la niña que juega con las almas, la que debe ser devorada:

Es considerada la reencarnación de la primera hija de la Diosa, aquella joven hibrida nacida entre un elfo y la divinidad con el único propósito para ser entregada como ofrenda.

Permanecería oculta del todo el mundo hasta que su presencia fuera necesaria.

Durante su infancia que duró 120 años, condujo a las almas que llegaban al "Nido de la Diosa" a la salida, de vuelta con el mundo de los vivos.

Su único pasatiempo fue cantar la nana que su madre le enseño antes de desaparecer, donde relataba su historia durante su segunda vida, ella es la tercera.

Su verdadero aspecto es de una jovencita de 17 años, cosa que le perturba bastante al momento de verde obligada a abandonar su refugio.

Con el tiempo, se ve forzada a iniciar un viaje en búsqueda de la resurrección del Dios del Final para cumplir su destino, arriesgando su vida y enfrentándose a algo más difícil que ser sacrificada, las emociones de los seres vivos, llegando a poner en duda su deseo de cumplir el cometido como ofrenda y decidir su propio destino.

_**Híbridos:**_

Petunia, Heredera sin Reino, La humana elfa:

En sus venas corre una mínima cantidad de sangre elfica, fue criada como humana y es incapaz de realizas magia alguna, es insegura pese a demostrar un porte de superioridad debido a su crianza en la realeza.

Siempre obedeció sin objetar a sus padres, pero cuando comprometió su libertad a ser esposada en una absurda competencia se atrevió a decidir por ella y desafiar a sus progenitores.

Huyó sin un plan en mente, arrepintiéndose en el acto, estaba segura que su existencia no tenía ningún valor como para tal locura, cuando intentó volver descubrió que una copia suya tomaba poder de la corona junto al supuesto campeón del torneo.

Fue capturada y encarcelada en la prisión real, su copia le dijo que le devolvería su identidad si le traía a la hechicera del bosque, Petunia tomo esto como una farsa pero no tuvo otra opción.

En su viaje por dar con la posible solución a su error descubre algo más sobre ella y la herencia elfica que habitaban en su interior.

Handy, el artista apasionas y el guerrero más fiero:

Mitad y mitad en todo sentido de la palabra, su corazón es de un poeta y su pasión la de un guerrero, puede ser tan testarudo como un soldado sin cerebro pero tan comprensivo y compasivo como un santo.

Ignora si su madre o padre era humano o elfo, lo único que sabe es que no los conoció por culpa de los humanos que los asesinaron al considerar esa unión como una mal presagio, en consecuencia, le cortaron los brazos siendo aún un infante de pecho para evitar que desarrollara capacidad alguna en las artes mágicas y luego abandonarlo en el bosque esperando que fuera devorado por alguna criatura carnívora.

Su gente, los hijos del bosque o los elfos de los arboles lo acogieron, criaron y moldearon un par de brazos con barro y partes del árbol Yggdrasil los cuales conjuraron con cinta hechizada para que creciera junto con él.

Es un gran artesano y sus habilidades de pelea son más bien un arte que busca agotar a su enemigo antes que dañarlo.

Se ve obligado a exponerse y mezclarse con los humanos a los que tanto detesta por culpa de uno de los generales del Dios del Final, que redujo a cenizas su hogar y sus habitantes, convirtiendo su pueblo en un cementerio.

Russell, El hijo de los Mares, el que entiende el murmullo del aire:

Hijo de una sirena y un elfo, criado por un marinero humano manteniéndolo alejado de la gente para proteger su secreto.

Pese a ser un hibrido casi divino carece de dotes mágicos como la manipulación o alteración de los elementos.

Habla poco por decir que solo gasta saliva para realizar comentarios hirientes o remarcar los errores de los demás.

Nutty, el que se mueve como la sombra y el que engaña con espejismos:

Sus orígenes son misteriosos, lo único que ha revelado de su propia boca es que sangre elfica de los cuatro puntos surcan en cada una de sus extremidades, teniendo controlo en los cuatro tipos de elementos siendo quizás el mago más poderoso de entre todos los seres que habitan el mundo mortal.

Sin embargo su poder o grandeza es puesta en duda todo el tiempo debido a su actitud y rara forma de ser, actuar y pensar, es más bien un bufón que no se sabe si es de confianza o una potente amenaza.

Parece estar atraído por Flaky, pues es a la única al a que suele dirigirse cuando habla.

_**Puros:**_

_**Elfos:**_

Lumpy, el Medico de 300 años:

Es un elfo puro en su totalidad, hijo de la ciudad del Mar.

Posee fascinación por todo tipo de métodos curativos, la herbolaria, magia sanadora, etc, etc, debido a su sangre sanadora propia de su gente elfica.

Fue elegido entre su pueblo para buscar a los cuidadores de la hija de la Diosa y facilitar su camino hasta el día en que despertara el Dios del Final.

Su viaje duró 300 años, mientras aprovechó para expandir sus conocimientos y aprender algo de la historia de los mortales logrando con eso conocer donde quedaba rastro de su gente los elfos entre los humanos, siendo Petunia, la princesa de Luten y última heredera de la familia Real la hibrida elegida por él.

Tiene un comportamiento algo retorcido, tiende a hablar mucho, salirse de contexto o mencionar incoherencias y pareciera como si realmente no supiera que está haciendo o que debería hacer, además de tener una cierta enemistad con el General Pop debido a un altercado que ocurrió hace tiempo con su hijo.

Sniffles, el "Sabio":

Un Elfo de los Volcanes conocidos por sus grandes conocimientos en todas las ciencias existentes y por su falta de humildad.

Elegido de igual forma que Lumpy con el mismo propósito, lamentablemente su altísimo ego deja de lado su principal misión considerándola muy por debajo a su nivel y retrasando el propósito de Flaky, incluso entrega información a los siervos del Dios del Final al compartir la idea de la exterminación de los mortales, a los que odio, llevando más lejos ese odio y egocentrismo, considerándose el futuro regente del mundo y deseando a su lado a la mujer más divina por debajo de la diosa y por encima de las demás hembras.

Realmente es el responsable del Despertar Del Dios del Final y los ataques contra sus hermanos de los cuatro reinos como la formación de los Generales del Inframundo, sin embargo su verdadero propósito no es traer al Dios en sí, sino hacerse con su poder y tomar su lugar como divinidad.

Mole, el que vio la Divinidad:

Es el padre biológico de Flaky, un elfo puro del Bosque, hijo de los árboles.

Cuando descubrió a la Diosa se enamoró de ella y la cortejó dejándola embarazada, para protegerla hizo el "Nido" donde, sin embargo él no pudo ingresar, la bruma que utilizó para alejar a los indeseado o posibles amenazas solo permitía el acceso de seres puros en su totalidad siendo comúnmente las almas de niños.

Viajó por el mundo para encontrar la reencarnación del Dios del Final y acabar con sus propias manos con él para así evitar el maldito destino de su única hija.

Crió a Flip como si fuera su propio hijo, incapaz de lastimarlo le planeó un futuro para convertir sus planes en los objetivos del niño.

Como habilidad nata en cualquier tipo de artesanía se hizo herrero y educó a Flip en ese arte.

_**Mortales:**_

Shifty, el soldado de Luten:

Es el gemelo mayor y primogénito de su familia procedente de una larga tradición de soldados a servicio de Luten, por lo tanto se comporta lo más serio posible, sintiendo la presión de ser el heredero y el que debía enorgullecer el apellido de su familia. Sin embargo la única razón por la que trato de sobresalir tanto fue para que dejaran en paz a su hermano menor, al cual su padre degradaba.

Después de ser aceptado en el ejército de Luten bajo las órdenes del General Pop su hermano menor desapareció, enterándose que su padre lo había vendido como esclavo, en venganza lo mandó a matar y se cambió el nombre.

Su objetivo principal era poder formar parte de las expediciones para rastrear a su gemelo y cederle su lugar como compensación.

Está enamorado de la Princesa Petunia.

Pop, el General de Luten, el más poderoso Guerrero.

Un fiel servidor a la Corona de Luten, ganó su título de General máximo sobre todo el ejército tras una heroica campaña donde salvó la vida del anterior sucesor del actual Rey, el padre de Petunia.

Es respetado y admirado por todo aquel que lo conoce, posee mucho auto control y es realmente agradable ante todo, conservando la serenidad y la claridad sin importar que tal terrible y critica sea la situación pero todo este control se va por un bote cuando está en presencia de el medico Lumpy.

Estuvo casado y tuvo un hijo, el cual lo cree muerto, se supone que Lumpy lo trato en su enfermedad pero no logró salvarle o al menos eso cree que pasó. Sus verdaderos recuerdos fueron alterados.

Ginggles, la humana que creció como elfa:

Un pueblo, pequeño y oculto desapareció por culpa de uno de los Generales del inframundo que probaba sus habilidades "recuperadas" entre sus pocos habitantes había una niña que se había perdido unos momento antes en el bosque de Brumas, los elfos del Viento la cuidaron como si fuera una de ellos y creció pensando que lo era.

Pese a ser humana por completo fue elegida para representar a los elfos del Este.

Su talento es lectura de las facciones de la gente, casi como si leyera la mente de estos, además de ser tan ágil y rápida como el mismo viento.

Sus mayores tesoros son sus dos anillos que lleva en cada uno de los dedos anulares de cada mano, uno simboliza su unión con su "gente del Viento" y la otra su compromiso con un pretendiente que se cree muerto.

Tooth, el guía:

Es un humano común, un paisano de su tierra, trabajador y horrado, pero perdió todo cuando el segundo General del Inframundo despertó, siendo él, al igual que Ginggle, un ser despojado.

Se cruza primero con Flip y Blue (Did) a quienes guía hasta el reino vecino consiguiendo con esto no solo 5 piezas de oros sino también salvar su vida, aunque realmente no se salvó por suerte, Did divisó su final y se apiadó de él alterando el destino, con eso provocó un leve cambio en los hilos del tiempo.

Tras quedar sin nada decide viajar en busca de una nueva identidad consiguiendo con eso encontrarse con Petunia y luego con Flaky, ignorando que sin pretenderlo, se convierte en su más confiable Guía siguiendo, según piensa él, un extraño impulso que realmente es la voluntad de Nutty.

Truffles, Soberano del Desierto:

Dueño de las tierras más extensa del Oeste, llenas de minas de piedras preciosas y extraños minerales de los cuales se fabrican las mejores armas y armaduras, entre sus riquezas se encuentra el oasis de Yggdrasil, un manantial que se conecta con una de las raíces del gran Árbol, dando origen a unas extrañas hierbas curativas únicas en todo el mundo.

Es un niño consentido y mal criado, se cree con poder de pisotear a cualquiera e incluso ha movilizado un gran ejército infiltrando a sus soldados en los reinos vecinos para destruirlos desde adentro.

Cuando conoce a Petunia la pretende como reina, pero al descubrir la verdad sobre Flaky decide esposarse con ella a la fuerza.

Es casi asesinado por Flip pero este le perdona la vida debido a la intromisión de Flaky, dejándolo humillado y decidido a vengarse, sin embargo no lleva muy lejos sus planes debido a que es asesinado por uno de los Generales del Inframundo bajos las ordenes de Sniffles.

_**Los Cuatros Generales del Inframundo:**_

Bear, El que posee la fuerza:

Es el más viejo de los cuatro, fue uno de los sacerdotes que invocó por primera vez al Dios del Final, es el más fiel de todos por lo que no está muy de acuerdo con seguir las ordenes de Sniffles. Su único propósito es servir a su señor.

Coopera con los planes del Elfo del fuego solo porque ve conveniente su plan para regresar al supremo, sin embargo sospecha de las intenciones de este así que se ha propuesto matarlo cuando ya no sea imprescindible o si ve algún acto de traición contra su Dios.

Pese a ser el más leal, es el que menos vida a segado y el único que no ha renacido conservando su formar original.

Cuddle, el de la mirada encantadora:

Fue el último en "despertar" y arrasando con todo a su alrededor en el momento que ocurrió.

Vivía en un pueblito oculto cuando Sniffles lo encontró y le obligo a despertar, borrando sus recuerdos como humano común.

Es un apasionado por la muerte, de hecho, algo en su cabeza lo hace desear la muerte en cada momento siendo el responsable de la devastación del pueblo elfico de los bosques de Yggdrasil, gozando por tales acciones.

Como humano era el prometido de Ginggle a la que recuerda levemente provocándole un fuerte dolor y desesperación mental, el pánico y odio solo logra calmarla con el asesinato en masas y sintiendo que calma esa terrible sensación de vacío.

Gusta de seducir a las mujeres, actividad que comparte con Bear.

Lifty, El hijo único:

Gemelo menor de Shifty, vendido como esclavo por su propio padre, sufrió maltratos tanto físicos como psicológicos odiando tanto a su progenitor como a su gemelo.

Sintiéndose denigrado por su hermano y considera menos que la sombra de este por su padre acumuló un odio tan grande como para llegar a convertirse en un todo un demonio, mató a su comprador y fue tras su padre, lamentablemente su hermano mayor se le había adelantado, siendo ese otro golpe directo a su autoestima.

Cuando fue tras su gemelo mayor, Sniffles despertó en él al tercer General del Inframundo.

Sus interés no son asesinar a lo loco como Cuddle, lo que realmente quiere es ser reconocido y recordado haciendo sombra a su hermano mayor.

Cro Marmol, el que planifica:

Aunque leal servidor del Dios del Final no parece seguir las ordenes de Sniffles, no habla mucho y en ocasiones actúa por su propia cuenta.

Es el que planeó la extinción se los elfos de Yggdrasil para destruir el árbol y la usurpación de la corona de Luten creando una doble de Petunia y usando la esencia elfica de esta para hallar a la Hechicera.

Su objetivo es matar directamente al único posible y potencian obstáculo que impediría la resurrección del Dios del Final.

_**Los que Portan relación con el Dios del Inframundo**_

Flip, el poder y los recuerdos:

La esencia pura del Dios del Final permanecen dormidas en su interior, realmente Flip es la reencarnación absoluta del Dios del Inframundo, la única razón por la que no a resurgido en toda su gloria es porque no lo desea.

Es un niño huérfano que fue acogido por un herrero, lo crio, educó y además le dio un apellido, posee mucha bondad y es muy educado.

Cuando su maestro/padre lo dejó (lo creía muerto) decidió seguir adelante cumpliendo la voluntad de Mole que había tomado como metas personales.

Viajó a Luten en busca de trabajo, esperaba asentarse y luego tomar una esposa para formar su propia familia sin embargo tras un giro del destino y perder una apuesta se convirtió en el siervo de Blue (Did que lo lleva con él debido a que no podía ver su futuro o leer su mente) y posteriormente en el guardián de Flaky, de la cual siente una poderosa y obsesiva atracción causada por sus recuerdo anteriores.

Por culpa de Sniffles, que intenta destruir su menta para arrebatarle su poder, lo hace enloquecer, partes de sus recuerdos lo enloquecen, se convierte en el monstruo que todo el mundo temía que fuera real resurgiendo como el Dios del Inframundo y clamando por aquella hembra que se atrevió a rechazarlo, dando inicio a la cacería por Flaky.

Cub, el nuevo recipiente:

Fue elegido por Sniffles para encerrar los recuerdos del Dios del Inframundo una vez que destruyera el cuerpo anterior, por lo tanto fue preparado para tal proeza.

Siendo solo un bebe se le contaminó el cuerpo con varios conjuros para que resistiera la esencia que pensaban depositar en su interior, Lumpy intentó salvarle pero lo sustrajeron de su hogar antes de que el medico elfo llegase a verlo.

Para evitar que su padre lo buscase o llegase a ser un posible obstáculo prefirieron convertirlo en un aliado alterando sus recuerdos.

Se le ha mantenido congelado en el tiempo hasta que el plan de Sniffles se lleve a cabo, por lo tanto sigue manteniendo la forma de un bebe de dos años.

Mime, el rey fantasma:

Gobernante del Cuarto Reino del Norte.

Suele ser tan misterioso como Nutty y agradable como Mole, sin embargo lo que más sobresale de este joven soberano es que dicen que entregó su hermosa voz a cambio de las mejores armas del mundo entero, como consecuencia no las puede usar, sino que es el que las entregará a las personas a las cuales cree destinadas a portarlas.

Su verdadera historia es que el Dios del Inframundo le robó la vos para seducir a la hija de la Diosa a cambio le dio las armas de sus generales y la vida suficiente para velar por ellas.

Toda su tierra no es más que un recuerdo del tiempo, un Reino Fantasma.

**_Reinos:_**

Al Norte se encuentra las misteriosas tierras del Rey Mime, los mares de las sirenas y la ciudad de los Mares de los elfos.

Al Oeste las zonas desérticas del Soberano Truffles, los volcanes de la creación y la ciudad de Fuego de los elfos.

Al Este el Reino de Askar, la mayor extensión de densa selva, el Árbol de la Vida Yggdrasil y la ciudad de los hijos de los arboles elfica

Al Sur el majestuoso reino de Luten, las colinas de los cielos, el pueblo oculto de las montañas y la ciudad de las Brumas de los elfos rodeada por un pequeño pero denso bosque.

* * *

**_Traté de controlar las faltas ortográficas y de redacción….. algo que me sigue atormentado._**

**_Bueno, ahora me pondré con los demás Fic. _**

**_Gracias por pasarte por aquí y si estás leyendo esto…. Avisarme si hay algún error ortográfico por favor, es horrible releer y notarlos una vez publicado…. Muy horrible._**

**_Gracias  
_**

**_S.B  
_**


End file.
